Untitled
by lukkygrl08
Summary: Just, an idea I've had for a awhile. Chapter 1 up!
1. Prologue

**A/N- So this is just a prologue to a story I hope to start in the next month or so. It's very, very AU. Chris was around when Rory was a kid and she has a pretty good relationship with him. If you have any questions after reading this, ask away. I'll answer whatever I can without giving too much away.**

Rory Gilmore is seventeen when her mother heads to California to manage a new Inn for a few months during the summer. Rather than staying home alone all summer Rory decides to spend her summer in New York with her father.

Christopher Hayden will be spending his summer on a movie set. No, he's not an actor. He's a writer. A script writer to be more exact.

What will happen when Rory spends the summer on set with him and meets all of the actors and actresses that will be working on the movie? All ready lined up to star are Milo Ventimiglia, Lucas Black, Justin Bartha and Shannyn Sossamon.

**A/N- It's not exactly a Lit. More of a Rory/Milo. I still haven't decided what Chris' movie should be about, all suggestions are welcome! Let me know what you think of the idea. Am I crazy? Or could it work?**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N- A short first chapter, review and there will be a longer one tomorrow.**

**I go to a private Christian school and wear a uniform five days a week, but I love clothes. I've decided to make outfits for each chapter. Rory's clothes are going to be different than the ones on the show but she grew up different so her style is different. **

**Rory at the airport- http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/rory/set?id=4253652**

**Lorelai at the airport- http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/lorelai/set?id=4673843**

**Rory on the drive to New York- http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/rory/set?id=4249877**

**Chris in New York- http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/chris/set?id=4674065**

**Car- http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/car/set?id=4674295**

"Are you sure you'll be okay with your dad all summer?" Lorelai Gilmore asked her seventeen year old daughter, Rory. It was a yearly routine. Every summer vacation of Rory's was spent in New York with her father, except this year was different. Lorelai would be in California, not Stars Hollow where she could visit Rory in New York on weekends.

"Yes, Mom. And if I get sick of hanging out up in New York, I'll just come home." Rory answered.

"Okay. Well, I guess this is it kiddo." Lorelai pulled her daughter into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

"Me too, Mom. I love you."

"Love you too, sweets." She pulled back. "Tell Chris hi for me."

"I will." Rory watched as her mom collected her bags and headed through security. This would be the longest they had ever been apart. Three whole months. On the bright side, Rory was getting a chance to hang out with her dad. What made it even better was that he would be shooting the movie for his latest script.

Rory made her way to the exit of the airport and climbed into the BMW X6 xDrive50i that had been her sixteenth birthday present from both of her parents. She turned on the radio and headed for the small town of Stars Hollow. It took her about thirty minutes to get there and when she did she pulled up in front of Luke's Diner and hopped out. Inside, Luke Danes, the local grumpy diner man stood with an order pad.

"Hey Luke!" Rory greeted.

"Hey Ror, did you get your mom to the airport okay?"

"Yep. Can I get some coffee and a burger and fries to-go? I'm going to pack tonight."

"Sure." Luke stuck his head in the kitchen and said something to Cesar. "When are you heading to New York?"

"Probably sometime tomorrow."

"Okay. If you need anything at all while you're there don't hesitate to call, okay?"

"Okay."

"And you can call and check in occasionally too."

"I will Luke, I promise."

"Good." He handed her a bag of food. "I love you, kid. Be safe up there."

"Love you too, Luke. And I will. Thanks for the food." She smiled at the gruff man before exiting the diner.

**The Next Morning**

"Hey Dad, its Rory. I'm getting ready to leave the Hollow. I should be there in a few hours. Love you!" Rory spoke quickly into the phone. She hung it up and headed out of the house, carefully locking the door behind her. She started her truck and headed for the center of town. After making a brief stop at Luke's to say goodbye to him she was on the road headed for New York. With the traffic it was about two and a half hours before she was pulling up in front of her dad's apartment. He stood on the curb waiting.

"Baby girl!" he exclaimed pulling her up into a hug that lifted her off the ground.

"Hey Dad!"

"I've missed you so much." He set her back down and stepped back to look at her.

"Me too."

"Well let's get your stuff inside." He walked to the rear of the tuck and opened the trunk pulling out the two biggest bags leaving smaller ones for her. She grabbed them and followed him into the building. His apartment was on the eighth floor. When they got inside she looked around. It hadn't changed much since her last visit at Thanksgiving. The living room was painted a warm chocolaty color with deep brown leather furniture. Past the living room was a long hallway that was painted a light beige color. There were four doors down the hall, two on each side, the master suite, the guest suite, the library and the linen closet. At the other end of the hall was the kitchen. It was a sunny yellow color.

"The place looks good, Dad."

"Thanks. I figured we would hit La Cocina for dinner. I have to be on set at nine tomorrow. You gonna tag along?" He asked as he began carrying her bags to her room.

"Definitely. It's been forever since I've seen Tom." She told him. Tom Shadyac had directed a couple of Chris' movies in the past.

"Okay." He kicked open the bedroom door and they stepped into the baby blue room. They dropped all the bags by the bed. "Ready?"

"Yep!"


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews!**

**Outfits-**

**Rory- http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/rory/set?id=4193446**

**Milo(first outfit)- http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/milo_before/set?id=4171921**

**Milo(second outfit)- http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/milo_after/set?id=4172399**

Upon arriving on set Chris had immediately found something to busy himself with. Rory decided to explore a little. She had looked over the crew list and was happy to find a few people she knew on the list. Her first stop was the wardrobe trailer…if she could find it. She wandered around for a while, making herself familiar with her surroundings. She finally stumbled upon her destination. With a smile she pushed open the door.

"Miss Bella!" she called stepping inside the trailer. It was like stepping inside a childhood memory. Bella Rains had done wardrobe on a movie of Chris' when Rory was about seven. Miss Bella had spent hours dressing Rory up. Her trailer always looked like a complete mess, but it was actually organized perfectly.

"I'm here!" A voice called from the back of the trailer. Rory followed the voice, pushing her way through racks of clothing. Once she had made it through a rack full of jeans she spotted the woman. She looked the same as Rory remembered her.

"Hi, Miss Bella!" Rory exclaimed. The woman turned and broke into a wide grin.

"Rory! You've grown so much!" Miss Bella shuffled through a pile of shoes and wrapped the younger girl in a hug. "I hoped you would be visiting Chris this summer. It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you too, Miss Bella!" Rory returned the hug.

"Ah! Ow, shit." A voice mumbled from a few feet away. Rory looked up to see one of the very gorgeous actors that would be staring in the movie lying on the floor in a pile of shoes that had formed near the partition behind which he must have been changing.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry…" Miss Bella mumbled heading towards him and offering him a hand. It wasn't until he straightened that Rory recognized who he was. He was the guy from Dirty Deeds, Milo Ventimiglia. "Well, anyways, you look wonderful. Rory have you read the script? Milo here is James. What do you think, does it suit him?"

Rory looked over the outfit. He wore gray corduroys, a black sweater with a collared white shirt under it and black and gray checkered slip on Vans.

"No. It's completely wrong for James." Rory concluded with a frown. She turned to the rack of jeans behind her and flipped through them. She grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and tossed them at Milo. Next she drifted to a basket filled with shirts she dug through it until she pulled out a blue and white stripped button down shirt. With that in hand she bent down and pulled a pair of white addidas sneakers out of a pile of shoes. She handed the rest of the stuff to him.

"Rory, Chris said preppy." Miss Bella spoke up.

"He uses shitty adjectives."

"And he said he wants to keep the colors black, gray and white."

"He doesn't know what he wants. He'll love the blue." Rory stated.

"Should we at least take a Polaroid of him in this outfit?" Miss Bella suggested.

"Okay. Put the stuff down." Rory instructed. Milo obliged. She lifted the camera and took a quick picture. "There. Now go change."

"Where is your mother this summer?" Miss Bella asked.

"In California." Rory answered. She moved to take a seat on the bright blue couch situated in the corner. "She's managing an Inn out there for the summer in hopes that the people that own it will let her open one on the East Coast."

"Very good. And how is school?"

"Good."

"What colleges are you looking at?"

"Right now I'm interested in NYU."

"Really? Live with your father?"

"Yep." Rory smiled. Milo stepped carefully from behind the partition and over the pile of shoes to stand in front of them. "Roll up the sleeves."

"Okay." He folded each sleeve carefully so they were just below his elbows. Rory took another Polaroid.

"You were right, dear. This is much better." Miss Bella agreed. "Hmm. I have the perfect idea…" she trailed off. Suddenly she disappeared amongst the racks of clothing. Rory laughed softly at the woman's tendencies. Milo joined her on the couch.

"I'm Milo." He said with a crooked smile.

"I knew that." Rory joked. "I'm Rory, Chris' daughter."

He looked surprised. "Really? I should have guessed."

"Why is that?"

"A couple weeks ago we were doing a reading and Chris warned us that his daughter would be joining us on set. He told us you would float around and make sure things were running smoothly and take charge if they weren't. Then he told us the Julia Roberts story." He grinned at her.

"Oh, god." Rory groaned. "He tells everyone that story. It's so embarrassing!"

"No, it's cute. I know I wouldn't have the guts to go up to Julia Roberts and tell her she was portraying her character completely wrong."

"Well she was. I knew what Dad wanted the character to be and she wasn't being it right. He refused to change actresses though. No one else even auditioned. He said he had written the part for her. So when it wasn't working I explained exactly what he wanted. And I'll have you know that movie won an Academy Award."

"I know. It's one of my favorite movies." He confided. "How old were you when they shot it?"

"Twelve."

"Were you on set for High Society Hell?"

She nodded. "I was in it too. I was the charming little girl that flipped off Gloria Stuart."

He leaned back and laughed. "That was the best part of the entire movie."

"Donnie thought the scene need something extra. My mom was on set that day too. She suggested that the group of girls needed a rebel. Somehow that became me."

"Is that the only time you were in one his movies?"

"Pretty much. I would occasionally be a kid in a group of people, but that's the only time I ever did anything significant."

"Do you want to work in the industry? Follow in your Dad's footsteps?" He turned to sit cross legged on the couch facing her.

"No. I want to be a journalist. Someday, I'd love to make a movie with Dad but that's not what I want my career to be."

"Cool." He nodded appreciatively.

"Miss Bella!" A male voice called from just inside the trailer. "Is my daughter in here?"

"Back here Dad!" Rory called in response. A moment later Chris appeared in front of them.

"Hey baby. I see you met on of our stars." He smiled and patted Milo on the shoulder.

"We were working on James' wardrobe." Rory handed him the two Polaroid's. Miss Bella chose then to reappear.

"I told her you said preppy." Miss Bella informed him.

"And I told her you used shitty adjectives." Rory countered. Chris laughed.

"Well, you're right baby. I like this one." He held up the Polaroid of Rory's outfit. "Switch the whole preppy/black, gray, white thing to Cody's wardrobe." He decided. Miss Bella shuffled off.

"Who's playing Cody?" Rory inquired.

"Justin Bartha."

"That will be much better on him." Rory nodded. "What about Jason's wardrobe?"

"Very basic, jeans, t-shirts."

"Good."

"Well back to what I came for, Tom fell down the stairs at home, sprained an ankle. He won't be joining us today. So pretty much we haven't even started filming yet and we're already a day behind." Chris joked.

"That sucks."

"Yeah, well, to make up for it Tom has decided to host an impromptu party at his house tonight. Can you make it?" Chris looked down at Milo.

"Sure."

"Great! Now I have to go invite everyone else!" Chris sent them one last wave and disappeared into the jungle of racks. Milo turned back to her with a frown.

"Fancy party?"

"Yep. And everyone there, except me, will be so drunk they can't walk straight."

"I'll be sober with you." He assured her.

"How old are you?" She asked curiously.

"Nineteen." He responded.

"Really? Wow. You look older."

"You calling me old, Hayden? How old are you anyways?"

"It's Gilmore and I'm seventeen."

"Gilmore?"

"My parents were sixteen when my mom got pregnant. They broke up not long after she found out because my mom didn't want to get married. I've always had my mother's last name." She explained.

"Oh, that's cool." He nodded. "Are you still in high school?"

"Yep. I'll be a senior in the fall."

"Where do you go to school?"

"Chilton Preparatory, in Hartford."

"Fancy."

"It's giving be a better foundation than the high school in my town was. Where did you go to school?"

"Out in Orange County."

"A west coast guy. Are you a surfer?"

"Hell no." He growled.

"Wake boarder?"

"What's wake boarding?"

"I don't know." She smiled and he chuckled at her. "I should probably head home. I have to find something to wear tonight."

"Don't you have to wait on Chris?"

"No, we drove separate." She stood. He followed suit.

"If we're not accomplishing anything here today, I might as well go home too. I'll walk you out." He gestured for her to lead the way and followed her out of the cluttered trailer.

"Do you know how to get to Tom's house?" She asked him as they strolled across the lot.

"Um, no, actually."

"Where do you live?"

"Eighth Street."

She whistled. "You're pretty far away."

"Sort of, but I like it there."

"Well, my dad's is about halfway between your place and Tom's place. Why don't you stop by and you can ride with us?" Rory suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed.

**A/N- Review!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

A/N- So, it's been a while. Unfortunately this is not an update. I've got a lot going on at the moment and I don't have any time to devote to writing my stories. Life is flying by and I'm barely keeping up. I'm also kind of drifting away from Gilmore Girls. Basically my life is completely changing and so am I. I don't know when I'll have time to write this but for now it's on hold.

.


End file.
